sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Techniczny nauczyciel/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do szóstego odcinka serialu anime Sonic X. Transkrypty Dubbing japoński (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} przedstawia całą [[Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów|rezydencję Thorndyke’ów]. Kamera powoli przybliża się w kierunku dachu garażu, na którym stoi Sonic. Po chwili zeskakuje z dachu i pędzi w stronę słońca; po kilku chwilach wraca z powrotem, stojąc przed drzwiami, które otwiera mu Amy.] Amy: Gdzie byłeś? Sonic: Na spacerze. (Wchodzi) Amy: Na spacerze? odejściu Sonica, Amy patrzy na niego przez chwilę. tytułowa scena przedstawia jadalnię, gdzie [[Chris Thorndyke|Chris] je śniadanie, a Ella przynosi mu miskę ze świeżymi owocami; pan Tanaka rozmawia przez telefon.] Pan Tanaka: Tak, przekażę wiadomość paniczowi Chrisowi. słuchawkę i podchodzi do Chrisa. Pan Tanaka: Pan i pani domu wrócą dziś wieczorem, by się z tobą zobaczyć. Chris: Mama i tata wracają? Ella: Czyż to nie wspaniale, paniczu? Chris: Ile to już miesięcy. mina Chrisa zaczyna się smutnieć. Chris: Ale... Pan Tanaka: Coś cię martwi? Chris: Nie, nic takiego. Skończyłem. (Wstaje) Ella: Nie zjadłeś swoich owoców. Chris (wybiega z jadalni): Było pyszne, Ello. chwilę Ella i pan Tanaka patrzą na siebie. Chris biegnie do garażu, by podyskutować z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi oraz powiadomić ich o przyjeździe jego rodziców. Tymczasem jego dziadek [[Chuck Thorndyke|Chuck] oraz Sonic i spółka jedzą śniadanie. Chris jest przygotowany na wyjście do szkoły.] Chris: Jeśli rodzice się o was dowiedzą, może to być problem. Więc... Tails (kiwa głową): Rozumiemy. Ukryjemy się. Amy: Spokojnie. Będzie dobrze. Chris: Mama i tata to ludzie zajęci, więc zapewne szybko wyjadą. skończonym posiłku Sonic wstaje i wychodzi. Chris: Sonic. (Patrzy na Sonica) Zdenerwował się? Amy: Niemożliwe. Chuck: Nieważne. Pospiesz się, bo jeszcze się spóźnisz. Chris patrzy na budzik: zostało mu tylko kilka minut na dojście do szkoły. Chris: O nie! biegnie po schodach na dół, ale po drodze przewraca się na podłogę, na co inni wzdychają. Tails: Chuck, tata Chrisa to twój syn, tak? Chuck (kiwa głową): Zgadza się. Amy: Czym się zajmuje? Chuck: Jest prezesem niewyobrażalnie wielkiej firmy. scenie myśli Chucka widać Nelsona Thorndyke’a, który jako prezes firmy podpisuje ważne dokumenty. Amy: A kim jest mama Chrisa? Chuck: Gwiazdą filmową. kolejnej scenie myśli Chucka widać Lindsey Thorndyke, która jest otoczona ekipa filmową. Tails: Jego rodzice są tak zajęci, że rzadko widują Chrisa. Chris: Tak. Tails: Biedak. w międzyczasie leży na dachu i patrzy w niebo. Tymczasem na swojej wyspie, gdzie woda odbiła się od skał, [[Doktor Eggman (Sonic X)|Eggman] dziwnie się zachowywał.] Eggman: Chlust! Szum, szum... jego mina nabiera wściekłości. Eggman: To nie czas, by się relaksować i słuchać szumu fal. Jeśli będę podziwiany, będę mógł podbić świat. To oznacza, że muszę zyskać szacunek. Więc aby zyskać szacunek, muszę nauczyć dzieci, by mnie szanowały. Hej! {Decoe posłusznie podaje tacę z kartami.} Decoe: Proszę. bierze od niego talię kart. Eggman: Który będzie najlepszy... Może tak! wybraniu odpowiedniej karty wkłada wszystkie do pojemnika i pociąga za dźwignię [[Maszyna wyborów|Maszyny wyborów].] Eggman: I jedziemy. na maszynie zostaje wylosowany [[E-51 Intelligente|odpowiedni robot].] Eggman: To jest to! o nazwie Intelligente po otwarciu bramy wyrusza w stronę [[Station Square (Sonic X)|miasta], a szczególnie w stronę szkoły, w której uczy się Chris, gdzie ląduje. Tymczasem uczniowie rozwiązują trudne zadanie matematyczne.] Uczeń #1: Co to ma być? Uczeń #2: Jak my mamy to rozwiązać? Nic nie rozumiem. Uczeń #3: Pomnóż i... Nie wiem, co teraz. Rany! z uczniów nie zauważył, że [[pan Stewart] zasnął i smacznie chrapie. Nagle Intelligente otwiera drzwi i patrzy na uczniów oczyma świecącymi na żółto.] Intelligente: Ta-daa! Dzień dobry! wszyscy uczniowie odwracają się w stronę robota; także pan Stewart, któremu powitanie zbudziło z drzemki, przyglądał się robotowi. Intelligente: Też powinniście powiedzieć "Dzień dobry!" Pan Stewart: Kim jesteś? Intelligente: Robot nauczający E-51. Pan Stewart (z niedowierzaniem): Robot nauczający? zbliża się do pana Stewarta. Intelligente: Od dziś jestem waszym nauczycielem. oczami świecącymi teraz na czerwono w stronę pana Stewarta. Pan Stewart (wskazuje na siebie): A co ze mną? Intelligente: Wyjdź. Pan Stewart: Wyjść? Intelligente: Won! pana Stewarta metalową dłonią za ramię i ku przerażeniu uczniów wyrzuca ich „nauczyciela” z klasy. Pan Stewart wstaje, nie wierzący własnym oczom. Pan Stewart: Ależ nieokrzesany robot! Zgłoszę to dyrektorowi. (Zgrzyta zębami) międzyczasie [[dyrektor szkoły] spokojnie popijał kawę.] Dyrektor: Pycha. do jego gabinetu z impetem wpada Pan Stewart, przez co dyrektor wylewa kawę na swoją głowę i część garnituru. Pan Stewart: Dyrektorze! chwilę znieruchomiał z przerażenia, patrząc na oblanego kawą dyrektora. Wkrótce po tej wpadce pan Stewart rozmawia z dyrektorem, gdy obaj podchodzą pod drzwi klasy. Pan Stewart: Miał czelność powiedzieć mi, wychowawcy, bym wyszedł i wyrzucił mnie z klasy. Musi mu pan dać ostrzeżenie. obaj słyszą śmiechy dobiegające z klasy. Pan Stewart patrzy przez szybkę na drzwiach: Intelligente uczy dzieci z uśmiechem, jak prawdziwy nauczyciel. Intelligente: Każde trudne zadanie rozwiążecie, gdy na twarzy macie uśmiech! jego twarzy znowu się świecą żółte oczy. Uczniowie byli szczęśliwi jak nigdy dotąd. Chris: Czuję, że ma rację. Frances: Ja też. Danny: I ja też. Uczeń #4: I ja! uczniowie byli zachwyceni i weseli tą lekcją; nawet dyrektor nie krył zachwytu. Dyrektor: Ale super lekcja. pan Stewart patrzy na dyrektora dziwnym wzrokiem. Dyrektor: Pan też powinien się od niego uczyć, panie Stewart. tych słowach klepie pana Stewarta po plecach i odchodzi do swego gabinetu; pan Stewart nie mógł pogodzić się ze swą porażką. Pan Stewart: No nie... zagląda przez szybkę w drzwiach, tym razem z rozwścieczoną miną. Intelligente: Edukacja to miłość. Pan Stewart: Ten robot jest podejrzany. Lepiej to zgłoszę. tych słowach podejrzanie się uśmiecha, a okulary mu się błyszczą. Powoli zakrada się do ubikacji dla mężczyzn, wchodzi niepostrzeżenie tam i zamyka za sobą drzwi, po czym ukrywa się w toalecie i wyjmuje swój sprzęt szpiegowski, by się połączyć z agencją. Pan Stewart: Tu kryptonim Nauczyciel. Tu kryptonim Nauczyciel. Słyszycie mnie? scena pokazuje nam siedzibę agencji, w której w rzeczywistości pracuje pan Stewart. Pracownik: Robot przejął klasę? I chcesz, byśmy wysłali lądowe, morskie i lotnicze siły, by go zniszczyć? Pan Stewart: Tak, szybko. scenie widać pojazdy bojowe: samoloty, czołgi i statki. Po usłyszeniu tej dziwnej prośby pracownik nie krył złości. Pracownik: Przestań się wygłupiać, idioto! walnął w swój pulpit, że o mało nie wywołał u pana Stewarta zepsucia urządzenia oraz jego głuchoty. Pan Stewart: Nie musisz się tak wściekać. O wszystkim powiem policji. (Drgnie mu prawa brew.) [Kolejna scena przedstawia posterunek policji w Station Square, gdzie widać tylko jeden radiowóz. Na posterunku siedzi tylko jeden policjant, który objada się zamówionym przez siebie Fast-foodem z jakiejś restauracji i rozmawia z panem Stewartem przez telefon. Policjant: Halo? Co? Robot wziął uczniów na zakładników? Zaraz tam będę, więc czekaj przed szkolną bramą. pan Stewart czeka niecierpliwie przed bramą. Pan Stewart: Co mu tyle zajmuje? Spóźnia się... (Zauważa radiowóz) Jedzie! policyjny dojechał jednak na czas. Pan Stewart skacze w ramach pośpiechu. Pan Stewart: Szybko, szybko, szybko! tych słowach biegnie w stronę szkoły; zaś policjant jedzący hamburgera idzie za nim. Pan Stewart: Tędy! Uczniowie mają kłopoty! pan Stewart dobiega pod drzwi klasy. Pan Stewart: Tutaj! Proszę, szybciej! policjant przychodzi na miejsce, pan Stewart otwiera drzwi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, całej klasy… nie ma! Pan Stewart: No tak. Teraz jest WF, więc są na boisku. tym samym czasie Intelligente z kijem baseballowym w ręku uczy uczniów grać w baseball. Intelligente: Dziś na WF-ie zagramy w baseball. uczniowie pieją z zachwytu. Intelligente: Podstawy baseballu to łapanie piłki. No, zaczynajmy! uczniowie uczą się gry w baseball: rzucają piłką i odbijają ją pałką. Natomiast pan Stewart z policjantem docierają na boisko szkolne. Pan Stewart (wskazuje palcem): Tam jest. (do policjanta) To ten robot, który wziął uczniów na zakładników. Szybko, aresztuj go. uczy się od Intelligente ważnych rzeczy związanych z baseballem, czyli jak ma rzucić. Intelligente: Rozluźnij nadgarstki i łokcie. Rozluźnij. to, policjant jest zachwycony sposobem uczenia dzieci przez robota, który był zbudowany przez Eggmana. Policjant: Wygląda na to, że ma z nimi dobre stosunki. Nie widzę problemu. Nie ma powodu, by go aresztować. zajada się hamburgerem, co rozwścieczyło pana Stewarta. Pan Stewart: To nie czas na jedzenie! namysłu kradnie policjantowi hamburgera, na co ten denerwuje się i wyjmuje pałkę. Policjant: Jak śmiesz okradać policjanta na służbie! Jesteś aresztowany! Stewart próbuje uciekać przed głodnym i rozwścieczonym policjantem. Policjant: Oddawaj mojego hamburgera! Pan Stewart: Czekaj! w swojej [[Forteca Doktora Eggmana|fortecy Eggman] niecierpliwi się działaniem swojego robota.] Eggman: Użyję satelity komunikacyjnej, by sprawdzić, jak E-51 uczy dzieci szacunku do mnie. przycisk, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje na ekranie. Decoe: Zobaczmy. Intelligente, który za moment będzie odbijał pałką piłkę. Uczniowie mu kibicują. Uczniowie: Da pan radę! Dalej! Da pan radę! Intelligente: Dalej! Danny: Chris, dawaj. bierze rozmach i rzuca z całej siły piłkę w stronę Danny’ego. Intelligente: A masz! tych słowach uderza pałką w piłkę, która poleciała aż do nieba, co zaskoczyło Chrisa i Danny’ego. Frances: Panie E-51, jest pan najlepszy! Szacun! Intelligente: Udało mi się! Home run! Udało mi się! Hura! radości robota widać na górze napisany na język polski napis „Home run - w baseballu: uderzenie, które umożliwia pałkarzowi przebiegnięcie wszystkich czterech baz, zazwyczaj wybijające piłkę poza boisko.”. Sam robot nie podejrzewa, że namierzył go satelita wybudowana przez Eggmana. Decoe: Rany, jest naprawdę miły dla uczniów! Bocoe: To dobrze. Eggman: To bez znaczenia, skoro E-51 jest jedynym, który mnie szanuje! jego twarzy maluje się wściekłość. z [[Karty postaci|kartami postaci]] następna przedstawia trzy helikoptery, które lecą w stronę rezydencji Thorndyke’ów; jeden z nich ląduje we wskazanym miejscu, gdzie czekają pan Tanaka i Ella. Z helikoptera wychodzą państwo Thorndyke’owie: Nelson i Lindsey. Na ich widok pan Tanaka i Ella kłaniają się im. Pan Tanaka i Ella: Witajcie w domu. Nelson i Lindsey: Jesteśmy. otwiera Chuck, który nie kryje radości na ich widok. Chuck: Nelson, Lindsey. Nelson: Tato. Lindsey: Ojcze. Cieszy mnie, że masz się dobrze. Chuck: To chyba cud, że oboje jesteście w domu. Nelson: Nie przesadzaj. trójka wchodzi do domu, a pan Tanaka I Ella niosą ich bagaże. To wszystko oglądali z okna garażu Tails, Amy I Sonic, który leżał na dachu garażu. Tails: To mama i tata Chrisa? Amy: Oboje wyglądają super. Widzisz ich, Sonic? Sonic w ogóle ich nie widział; wyglądał, jakby spał. Amy: Rany. na boisku szkolnym nadal trwała gra w baseball. Tym razem odbijającym był Danny, który uderzył w piłkę. Chris: Nieźle, Danny! Frances: Czy to home run? poleciała bardzo wysoko, ale nie tak wysoko jak wcześniej. E-51 w mig poleciał po piłkę, lecąc. Intelligente: Ślizg. widok takiego chwytu Chris był zszokowany. Chris: Panie E-51?! Frances: Super. (Bije brawo) złapaniu piłki Intelligente ląduje na ziemię. Intelligente: Zrobiłem to! Muszę być extra! na niebie pojawia się [[Bokkun], który przyniósł nowinę dla Eggmana.] Bokkun: E-51. Intelligente: Robot Posłaniec. Bokkun: Masz wiadomość od Doktora Eggmana. Intelligente (zdziwiony): Jaką? to pytanie Bokkun unosi się gniewem. Bokkun: Nie podniecaj się tak, draniu! Intelligente: Doktor Eggman był zły? Bokkun: Był. Powiedział, że zapomniałeś o swoim obowiązku uczenia dzieci szacunku do niego! Intelligente: Całkiem wyleciało mi to z głowy. ostatnie zdanie zszokowało Bokkuna, ale chwilę później znów go wkurzyło. Bokkun: Co jest z tobą! Intelligente: Czegoś się nauczyłem. Bokkun (zaskoczony): Niby czego? Intelligente: Zamiast kazać uczniom podziwiać Doktora Eggmana, znacznie fajniej jest, gdy podziwiają mnie. Bokkun (wkurzony): Jesteś tego pewien? Powiem o tym doktorowi Eggmanowi i poniesiesz tego konsekwencje! usłyszawszy tę rozmowę, podchodzą do Intelligente i Bokkuna. Frances: Co się stało, panie E-51? Intelligente: Nieważne, co doktor Eggman zrobi, będę chronił swych uczniów, gdyż to mój obowiązek. Frances: Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale jeszcze bardziej pana szanuję, panie E-51. Chris: Ja też. Danny: I ja. Intelligente przypominają tym razem różowe serca z rzęsami, po usłyszeniu tego, że uczniowie go doceniają i szanują. Intelligente: Wspaniale! Bokkun: Szanują cię? Jak będziesz się tak zachowywał, będę smutny. (Smuci się) Smutny... Decoe: Raju. Bocoe: Ale smutas. twarzy Eggmana maluje się złość. Eggman: Teraz to żem się zdenerwował! słyszą dzwonek oznaczający koniec lekcji. Intelligente: To wszystko na dziś. wrzucają do pudła różne gadżety baseballowe: pałki, piłeczki, kaski i rękawice. Chris: Muszę wracać do domu. Frances: Dlaczego? Chris: Mama i tata wreszcie wracają do domu. Chris miał się szykować do wyjścia, odwraca się i zauważa… Eggmana, któ®y zeskakuje z Egg Mobile i jest zły na swojego robota. Eggman: E-51! Intelligente (przerażony): Doktor Eggman? Eggman: Jak śmiesz ignorować moje rozkazy i samemu zdobywać szacunek. Zezłomuję cię! robotowi pasek z narzędziami, na których są śrubokręty. E-51 zaczyna się bać. Intelligente: Zezłomujesz. Nie! (Ucieka do Chrisa) Chris, pomóż mi. Chris: Przecież mówił pan, że nieważne, co zrobi Doktor Eggman, pańskim obowiązkiem jest ochrona uczniów! E-51: Tak powiedziałem? Frances: Tak! Danny: Tak pan powiedział! Intelligente: Czyli tak powiedziałem? To chyba nic na to nie poradzę. przez robota zdanie rozbawiło Eggmana. Chris odwraca się do niego oburzony. Chris: Co cię tak bawi, Eggman? Eggman: Jesteście głupi wierząc w to, co on mówi. Wszyscy zostajecie po lekcjach i nie wrócicie do domu, póki mnie nie będziecie szanować! Chris: No nie... Danny: Co? Eggman: E-51! Rozpocznij zajęcia pozalekcyjne, jeśli nie chcesz zostać zezłomowany! się wkrótce rzecz nieoczekiwana: Intelligente zaczyna… być wierny Eggmanowi. Intelligente: Tak jest! Chris: Chyba żartujesz. Wracam do domu! E-51 chwyta Chrisa za koszulę. Intelligente: Czekaj. Chris, nie mogę cię puścić. Sonic stał na dachu garażu, zastanawiając się, czemu Chrisa nie ma tak długo w domu. Natomiast Tails i Amy patrzą przez okno na dworze na Chucka oraz na rodziców Chrisa, którzy niepokoją się o chłopca Chuck: Powinien już być w domu. Lindsey: A co, jeśli miał wypadek? Nelson: Gdyby tak było, moi ludzie by mnie poinformowali. Lindsey: Masz rację. To normalne, że rodzice martwią się o swoje dziecko, gdy na nie czekają. [Następna scena przedstawia różne potrawy, które są już gotowe w kuchni. Ella: Zajęcia już się skończyły. Pan Tanaka: Może pojadę go odebrać. Ella: Toć zasada domowników mówi, że panicz wraca ze szkoły jak inne dzieci. końcu zniecierpliwiony Nelson wstaje. Nelson: Naprawdę powinienem pójść go odebrać. Lindsey: Kochanie, zaufajmy Chrisowi. Nelson: Wybacz. Muszę się kontrolować, inaczej zostanę apodyktycznym rodzicem. A to nie będzie dobre dla Chrisa. Chuck: Za bardzo kocha swego syna. Amy: Chyba się martwią. Tails: Sonic. Amy: Możesz coś z tym zrobić? Sonica już nie było na dachu. Amy i Tails nie wiedzieli, że Sonic wcześniej popędził na ratunek Chrisowi, pędząc jak wicher przez miasto. Tymczasem E-51 uczy uczniów rysować portrety. Intelligente: Uczniowie, pięknie narysujcie doktora Eggmana. A gdy ładnie go narysujecie, zaczniecie go szanować. głowią się, jak narysować Eggmana; jedynie Chris stara się to robić jak najlepiej. W międzyczasie Eggman pokazuje pozy, które powinni według niego zrobić uczniowie. Eggman: A może taka poza? Albo lepiej taka? Chris: Eggmana nie da się ładnie narysować. Sonic dobiega do szkoły, mijając Eggmana i uczniów tak szybko, że aż książki lecą w górę. Dzieciaki były zszokowane. Danny: Co? Co? Frances: Co się dzieje? Sonic wbiegł na słup; nie wiedział, że zauważył go E-51. Eggman: Chyba jednak ta poza będzie lepsza. Intelligente: Doktorze Eggman, to nie czas na pozowanie. przerażeniu, Eggman widzi Sonica, który z uśmiechem patrzy na niego z góry. Sonic: Eggman, koniec zabawy. postanawia wydać robotowi polecenie… pokonania Sonica. Eggman: E-51! Intelligente: Tak. Eggman: Zlikwiduj Sonica! były w szoku, słysząc to imię. Danny i Frances: Sonic? Intelligente: Tak jest! Atak nauki! swej głowy robot wystrzela rakiety, które kierują się w stronę Sonica, ale on to przewidział i zeskakuje ze słupa. Sonic: Dawaj! na ziemię, po czym w biegu mija rakiety, które trafiają w ziemię. Następnie z całej siły niszczy robota, który wybucha na oczach dzieci, po czym wyłania się z dymu. Danny: Jest silny! Frances: Fakt. Eggman: Jak śmiesz! Hej, Sonic. podchodzi do Eggmana. Sonic: Co? Eggman: Dam ci Eggmanową super nalepkę na upamiętnienie dzisiejszej walki. ta nalepka w kształcie przypominała głowę uśmiechniętego Eggmana. Sonic jednak nie chce jej wziąć. Sonic: Nie chcę tego. Nie, dziękuję. Eggman pokazuje naklejkę dzieciom. Eggman: To dam ją dzieciom. Chris: My też nie chcemy. Frances: Ja też. Danny: I ja. Eggman: Dobra. To sam ją wezmę i spadam. (Przykleja nalepkę na sobie) Na razie! do swojego [[Egg Mobile (Sonic X)|Egg Mobile] i odlatuje stąd, a dzieci patrzą na niego.] Danny: Co to niby było? Frances: Kto wie. Chris: Nigdy się nie dowiemy, o czym myśli Eggman. Sonic: Chris, lepiej szybko leć do domu. Chris: No tak! razem z Soniciem pędzi w stronę domu. Danny: Jest extra. Frances: Wspaniały. po tej strasznej przygodzie Chris rusza ku domowi. Zauważa go pan Stewart, któremu jakimś cudem i szczęściem udało się uciec od policjanta, któremu ukradł hamburgera. Pan Stewart: Dziś zrozumiałem, co znaczy być nauczycielem. gdy zaczął przegryźć kęs hamburgera, pojawia się znowu rozwścieczony tą kradzieżą policjant. Policjant: Przestań jeść mojego hamburgera! pan Stewart zauważa policjanta, razem z hamburgerem ucieka. A policjant za nim! Policjant: Czekaj, draniu! Oddawaj go! Oddawaj! Pan Stewart: No weź, nie możesz odpuścić? końcu Chrisowi udało się dobiec do domu, gdzie otworzył drzwi. Chris: Mamo, tato, wróciłem! Lindsey i Nelson: Chris! i wzruszeni rodzice przybiegli do swojego jedynaka, by go uściskać. Lindsey: Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest. Nelson: Spóźniłeś się. Łaziłeś gdzieś po zajęciach z przyjaciółmi? Chris: Trochę z Dannym i innymi... wszystkiemu z błogim uśmiechem na ustach przyglądał się Chuck. Po chwili wszyscy zasiadają do kolacji. Nelson: Nie, w ogóle się nie martwiłem. Ja też łaziłem bez celu, gdy byłem w twoim wieku. (Śmieje się) Lindsey: Racja. To normalne, że dzieci tak robią. (Śmieje się) Chuck: Co wy mówicie? i pan Tanaka niosą potrawy dla domowników. Chuck: Tak się martwili, że już chcieli wysłać armię! Prawda, Tanaka? Pan Tanaka: Tak, już poinformowałem o tym prezydenta. Chris: Co? Ella: To prawda. Pani Thorndyke poinformowała wszystkie stacje telewizyjne. Lindsey: Ella! Miałaś mu tego nie mówić. śmieją się z tej sytuacji. Amy i Tails z uśmiechami na twarzach oglądają to przez okno na dworze. Tails: Chris i jego rodzice chyba są szczęśliwi. Chris: Ta, cieszy mnie ich szczęście. Tails: Sonic, chodź tutaj. Sonic leżał na dachu i zastanawiał się nad jednym: nad powrotem [[Mobius|do domu].] {Napisy końcowe} Dubbing polski Źródła * Oba filmy pochodzą z kanału użytkownika Youtube Sonic X PL. Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X